


Spock, Kirk, and McCoy

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [10]
Category: Star Trek RPF, White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Star Trek Convention in Baltimore, three iconic figures collide.</p><p>Part of the Alpha Pack werewolf verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moralimperative](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moralimperative).



Zachary Quinto stood in his hotel bathroom carefully putting on the iconic pointy ears. He had spent months putting his costume together so that he got everything just right. A week before the convention, he endured endless teasing when he got his hair cut so that it was a perfectly dorky bowl cut, forming the V-shape of his bangs over his forehead. He wasn’t going to sacrifice his thick eyebrows so he got his make up artist friends from the Theatre Department to give him flesh-colored latex to cover them and he drew on the long, thin eyebrows with a black eyeliner pencil.

“Who am I supposed to be again?” Matt asked, pulling on the blue, long-sleeved polyester shirt.

“You’re Doctor McCoy.”

“Is he the Scottish guy? I can do a wonderful Scottish brogue.”

Zachary rolled his eyes. “You’re the straight talking, bourbon drinking, no nonsense medical doctor who is best friends with Captain Kirk and calls Spock insultingly affectionate names. Be curmudgeonly and scowl a lot. Say things like, ‘damn it, Spock, I’m a medical doctor, not a miracle worker.’”

Matt laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. Zachary had never met anyone with such beautiful blue eyes before and he couldn’t help staring at his friend, getting lost in that amazing way that Matt just looked right into him. “How did you ever talk me into this?”

“Someone has to protect me from getting hit on by every Alpha dressed as Captain Kirk,” Zachary said, shrugging. He deepened his voice and gave Matt a direct look. “I estimate that there will be over 2,000 fans at the convention. More than 60% of them will be dressed as Captain Kirk, and historically, there cannot be a Captain Kirk without a Mr Spock.”

Matt laughed, putting his hand on Zachary’s shoulder. “So I’m going to be there to scare off potential suitors?”

“Only those who are not fit to be my Alpha,” he said, taking a deep breath. He gave Matt a long look and grinned. “I plan to get laid, you know. It’s too bad that you aren’t my Captain Kirk.”

Matt ducked his head and smiled at him. “You know who has my heart.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been celibate for this long, Matty,” Zachary said, brushing his lips gently against his cheek. “If he doesn’t understand that you would be such a good Alpha for him, then it’s his loss, not yours.”

“It’s mine, too, you know. I feel the mating call for him but either he’s completely clueless or he doesn’t want me,” Matt said, taking a deep breath. He curled his arms around Zachary’s slender frame and looked into his dark eyes. “I appreciate the offer, though. It means something to me. If I could, I’d take you up on it, believe me.”

Zachary understood, but he, like so many others, sensed Matt’s longing and had offered more than affection. Matt was made from strong stuff and his discipline and control were unreal – some of the Betas on campus thought his control was epic. There were times when he ached for Matt, sensing the strength of Matt’s attraction to Dr Tim DeKay, the new adjunct literature professor who had joined Carnegie Mellon’s family two years ago. The professor was tall and handsome and sometimes quite silly, his affectionate nature charming every student at CMU, his classes filled to capacity, prompting the university to move him to an auditorium instead of a regular classroom. He was definitely a Beta worth having and Matt Bomer, one of the most gorgeous werewolves Zachary had ever known – an Alpha who could have anyone he wanted – was nearly disintegrating from unrequited love.

“I’m glad you asked me to go with you to the convention,” Matt said, softly. He closed his eyes. “I think a little distraction is exactly what I need. It’s not going to cure me, but at least I won’t be sitting outside Tim’s office like some pathetic, lovelorn werecub.”

Zachary chuckled. “I still say you should just bite him on his neck and collar him. I’m sure he’ll understand your intentions.”

“If only it was that easy,” Matt said, smiling widely. “Come on, let’s go stand in line with those other crazies.”

“Excuse me, but we prefer the term Trekkers.”

***

As soon as he made his way into the convention center, he could see all of the Alpha werewolves turn to check him out. They scented him noisily and Matt growled, frowning as he placed his hand on Zachary’s shoulder in a show of protection, but not ownership.

“My God,” Matt murmured, looking around. “I think I’m going to shift into my were form just to keep them from ripping you apart.”

“Just being here is going to keep most of them away. Only the really bold ones would approach me.”

Matt glared at the werewolves around him. “I’ll scratch their throats open if any of them hurts you.”

“Thanks, Matty, that didn’t scare everyone away at all,” Zachary said, rolling his eyes. “I said shoo away the ones who don’t deserve me, not every single living being in the convention center. I’m trying to get laid, remember.”

“It just makes my eyeballs itch,” he grumbled, sliding his hand possessively down Zachary’s back, his hand gripping his waist. “I’ve never felt like this before. How in the world do you deal with it? They all want you. They’d all be willing to fight to have you.” Matt’s fingers pressed into Zachary tightly. “I think we should leave.”

“Just calm down, Matt,” Zachary murmured, purring a little to soothe Matt’s Alpha instinct to protect him. “It’s all right. They’ll settle down in a minute.” He chuckled, softly. “I think if you’d peed on me, it would’ve made the same impression.”

“Don’t think that I haven’t thought about peeing on you, Zachary Quinto!” Matt hissed, slipping closer to him. “Jesus…you were seriously going to walk in here alone?”

Zachary grinned and shrugged. “I do know how to take care of myself. I’m not some helpless werewolf. Besides, no Alpha worth his pack would ever dare to hurt me in view of every other Alpha or Beta here.”

“Damn it, I know! But…” Matt sighed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Zachary watched as he found his center, found his discipline. His eyes weren’t glowing so gorgeously blue anymore and he looked and smelled calmer.

“Okay?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. Come on, man, let’s go have some fun or something.”

Zachary laughed. “You know, that scowl on your face, that’s totally Dr McCoy.”

***

Zachary was looking at the Collector’s tables, enjoying all the kitschy Star Trek memorabilia. He recognized a lot of the old novelizations, some comic books that were rarer than rare, buttons and pins, and even some fabulous Klingon knives. He knew that Matt was nearby and would probably jump over the tables to get to him if he felt threatened in any way. A part of him wished that he could have Matt as his Alpha, but theirs wouldn’t be a true mating. He would wear Matt’s collar proudly, but neither would ever be fulfilled, and Zachary knew that he deserved to be mated to an Alpha who was in love with him.

“Hi.”

Zachary flicked his eyes up to stare into a pair of stunningly blue eyes. He thought Matt’s eyes were beautiful but this werewolf…he was breathtaking. Zachary frowned, standing at his full height, a few inches taller than the Alpha leaning his hip casually against the table, grinning up at him. Of course, he was dressed as Captain Kirk. Zachary was pretty sure that the cocky smile and the swagger attitude were real and not just part of the guy’s cosplay.

“I caught your entrance earlier,” he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning wildly. “I was just minding my own business when every Alpha in this place lit up like a damn Christmas tree when you walked in, so of course I was a little curious.” He looked Zachary up and down, not in any creepy leering fashion, but just looking at him. “So what’s your story, Spock? Why’s everyone so hot for you?”

“I think you have me mistaken for someone else,” Zachary said, puzzled and slightly annoyed.

“You’re an uncollared Beta who is shameless at self-promotion. You walked in here with an Alpha who obviously doesn’t claim you, but you’ve been letting him scare off any potential dates. It caught my attention, that’s all I’m saying, no judgments.”

Zachary gave him a cool look. “Excuse me.”

He looked over his shoulder to see Matt standing nearby, his arms crossed, watching them carefully, but he didn’t move towards them. Zachary turned and started to walk towards Matt when he felt a warm hand on his arm. The sizzle of electricity slammed into him and he gasped, turning to look at the young man whose hand started to tighten as soon as their eyes met. God, that sizzle, it burned through him. Zachary wanted nothing more than to crawl into this stranger’s lap and nuzzle him for hours.

“Shit,” the young man groaned, pulling Zachary closer. “Do you feel that?”

“Let go of me,” Zachary hissed at him, his eyes widening as the other man curled his arms around his back, holding him tight against a lithe body. He could feel his hardness against his thigh and he bit back a yearning sound when the other man pressed closer, shifting his hips and rubbing against Zachary’s own hard cock.

“Holy…do you know what this means?”

Zachary groaned. “Are you insane? You can’t do this here!”

“Fuck, I don’t care if everyone watches, you’re mine, I’m claiming you,” he growled, holding Zachary tightly. He licked the base of Zachary’s neck and then bit him firmly but not hard enough to break skin. Zachary moaned, blinking up at the bright lights of the ceiling, leaning his head back even further, inviting this nameless Alpha for more. “Hmmmm…you smell so good. I don’t even know your fucking name. Jesus, if we don’t leave right now, I’m going to claim you right here with every single person watching.”

“Zachary, we have to go,” Matt hissed in his ear, grabbing his shoulders. “Come on, Zach, this isn’t the time to just go limp.”

Zachary couldn’t help the laugh. “Believe me when I say that I’m not limp.”

The other man growled at Matt and Matt growled back. “Don’t touch him!”

“He’s my best friend, you asshole! Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Christopher Pine and I’m his Alpha!”

Zachary sighed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Hotel…now…”

“God, Zach, don’t do to me. Can you lay off the pheromones for like ten seconds? You’re going to incite a riot! We’d like to get you out of here in one piece!” Matt yelled into his ear.

Zachary was…floating. He felt the bite mark on his neck, the pain tingling into deep pleasure. One arm looped around his Alpha who smelled like candy cane and lemons; the other curling behind Matt’s neck, pulling him closer so he could nuzzle Matt behind his ear where his scent was musky, hidden, and mysterious. “Hmmm…both of you smell so good.”

“Damn it!” Chris hissed, pressing his forehead against Zachary’s face. “I can’t believe I’m about to lose control at a fucking Star Trek convention!”

“Start walking!” Matt yelled, doing his best to drag the two of them across the convention floor and towards the lower level doors, growling fiercely at anyone who got in their way. “Get on the goddamn escalator!”

“Matty…” Zachary moaned, pressing his face against his friend’s neck. “Please…want…”

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Chris hissed, holding Zachary up against him, but sharing the duty to carry him with Matt. “I’ve never…all I did was touch his arm and he became like this. Should we take him to the hospital? It’s like he’s drugged or something.”

“I think you’re in the middle of a bonding and I got in the way. He can’t figure out who he wants right now,” Matt muttered, harshly.

“I will kill you if we have to fight for him,” Chris growled at him.

“No fighting…” Zachary murmured, pressing his nose against Chris’s neck, scenting him. “Alpha…”

“Oh God, yes,” Chris said, kissing him. Zachary moaned into the kiss, pressing against the shorter man.

“We need a taxi,” Matt said, propping Zachary against the glass wall of the convention center, Chris curled around him. “Don’t go anywhere!”

Zachary opened his eyes and looked fondly into the blue eyes glowing up at him. “Alpha…”

“That’s right, I’m your Alpha,” Chris purred at him, licking his lips. “What’s your name, Beta?”

“Zachary…Quinto,” he murmured, smiling shyly.

Chris nuzzled his neck, biting him gently, a teasing bite. Zachary moaned, arching his neck for him. “Yeah, that’s perfect…God, you’re fucking perfect. How did I get so lucky?”

“Christopher! Get him in the taxi!” Matt yelled from the curb, the taxi door opened for them.

“Come on, baby, let’s go in the taxi. We’ll get you settled in no time,” Chris said, helping Zachary walk across the sidewalk to the awaiting taxi. Chris got in first as Matt held Zachary up against the door and they bent him in half, tucking him onto the seat.

Zachary smiled, curling up against Chris as soon as he sat down. He couldn’t really think straight. All he could do is scent his Alpha…and Matty…he could scent Matt, too. His brain was so fuzzy, he couldn’t decide…Alpha…and Alpha. He couldn’t possibly have two Alphas, could he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: It’s not quite an actual threesome; it’s more like Matt/Chris while Chris is on top of Zach.

Zachary collapsed on the bed, trembling. He kicked off his shoes and then started to undress himself, moaning when he got caught in his shirt. He could hear the two of them arguing, but he couldn’t understand the context of the argument. All he knew was that he was burning up and he needed…he needed his Alpha. Both of them. Now.

“Is someone going to fuck me or what?” Zachary murmured, squirming on the bed, chuckling to himself. “I think one of you needs to claim me.”

 _“God…I can’t…I’m going to lose control here in like five seconds,” Chris muttered, pacing the hotel room, growling and panting. “If I take him like this, I’m going to fucking hurt him.” He glared at Matt. “You’re going to have to help take the edge off.”_

 _“What?” Matt said, his eyes widening._

Zachary paused in his fight with his shirt and smiled at them, feeling loose and hard and tingly all at the same time. “Yeah,” he agreed, nodding at Matt. “Please, Matty.”

 _“I’ll maul him right now,” Chris explained, shuddering. He leaned against the dresser. “If I take him now and claim him, I’ll maul him. You need to take the edge off first.”_

 _“And that means…what exactly?”_

 _“Fuck me.” Chris said, sharply._

Matt gasped and Zachary giggled, finally getting the shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He opened his eyes and grinned up at the two of them. “Pants…need to come off now. Please.”

 _Chris muffled a hysterical laugh against his arm, pressing his face against the mirror. “Look, dude, I know that this is asking a lot, but if you love your friend, you will fuck me and take this goddamn edge off before I touch him because if I touch him now, I’m going to fucking hurt him! Goddamn it!”_

 _“Jesus, okay, calm down,” Matt said, putting his hand on Chris’s back. They both moaned at the touch and Chris stared at Matt, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “What do you need, Chris?”_

Zachary opened his eyes and frowned, seeing Chris so out of sorts. He was flushed red, hands curled into a tight fist. He watched as the Alpha pulled off his Captain Kirk shirt, tossing it on the floor. The tight collar messed up his hair and Zachary grinned in anticipation, shoving down his pants and boxers, purring at him.

 _“Christ,” Chris muttered, kicking off his shoes. He turned to look at Matt. “Are you going to fuck me with your clothes on or what?”_

 _“I, uh, I’ll get the supplies,” Matt said, walking into Zachary’s bathroom, rooting through his toiletry bag. He tossed the condoms and lube on the bed by Zachary’s hip and started to pull off his own shirt. Zachary watched, his eyes moving over both of them, and he thoroughly approved. “This is…uh, not what I was expecting to do today.”_

 _“Dude, I wasn’t even going to be here today,” Chris said, softly._

Zachary moaned softly when Chris stroked his hand down his cheek, fingers moving slowly down the side of his neck and to his chest. His nails scratched down his skin, pinching a nipple hard so that Zachary arched into it, opening his eyes to look up at Chris, bent over him, hands bracing on the mattress by his shoulders.

He saw Matt standing behind Chris, his hand curling over his shoulder, and Chris let out a growl, his head moving back as Matt shoved him forward, pushing him down against Zachary and holding him in place. The bed moved roughly and Zachary had just enough clarity to push up on his elbows, pressing his mouth against Chris’s neck, licking him slowly. He looked over his shoulder to see Matt tense, his muscles standing out, and his head thrown back, panting harshly.

Chris’s hands grabbed his arms and pushed him back down on the bed until he was looking into the Alpha’s blue eyes.

“Look at me,” Chris growled, eyes narrowing at him.

Zachary opened his mouth to say something – to tell his Alpha that he was beautiful, that he wanted him, that he wanted him to fuck Zachary now – but he couldn’t form any words. He panted roughly as Chris bit his lip and groaned, coming against his stomach.

“Oh God,” Matt muttered, falling down across Chris’s back. One hand moved into Zachary’s hair, grabbing a handful, the other gripped Chris’s arm. He pressed his teeth against Chris’s neck but didn’t bite. Zachary watched as he came, eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered.

The two of them panted roughly and Zachary frowned, feeling left out. He made a whimpering noise and Chris lifted his head sharply to look at him. Before he could say anything, Chris growled and pushed Matt’s hand from Zachary’s hair, gripping him tightly, and kissed him hard, all lips and sharp teeth.

“Jesus, I don’t even know you,” Chris hissed at him, licking and biting him everywhere he could reach.

“You know me,” Zachary murmured, watching him from lowered eyes. He heard the distant sound of a door closing.

“I know your scent. I know you’re mine.”

Zachary chuckled. “See, you know me.”

Chris picked up the lube and squeezed a large drop on Zach’s lower stomach. He looked up into very blue eyes and was caught by the intensity of the color, focused on them. He raised his hands and ran them through Chris’s messy hair, murmuring sounds of happy approval, grabbing a handful and gently tugging just so he could hear Chris make those purring-growling sounds. He moaned when he felt Chris’s fingers slide into him and he arched, closing his eyes, pressing himself upwards against the heat of Chris’s body.

“This is going to be over pretty quick. I swear I’m good at this, but I can’t promise that it’s going to be anything—“

“It’s going to be perfect,” Zachary said, groaning deeply. He was so completely out of it, wanting to do nothing more than to just let his Alpha have him. He had never felt this before with anyone; he didn’t think it would be like this.

Chris pulled his hair roughly and kissed him, his tongue moving into Zachary’s mouth, licking and tasting, tangling with Zachary’s tongue and nipping at him lips. Zach pulled his legs up and back, feet pressed at the edge of the bed, and met Chris’s eyes as he nudged his cock against his hole, holding his breath when Chris pressed into him, slow and controlled. Zachary flexed his hips and jerked against the hard cock filling in. Chris let out a throaty whine, moving into him until he was seated as deeply as he could go.

With a small smile, Zachary lifted one of his legs and braced it against Chris’s shoulder, the other curling high against Chris’s back. The yoga was really paying off and they both moaned as Chris slipped in just a little bit deeper.

“Got all of you now,” he crooned triumphantly, looking up at his Alpha.

Chris stared at him, mouth parted and panting harshly. He just stared at Zachary, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. Zachary couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Come on, Chris, make it good for us. Show me how much you want—ohh!”

Chris snarled as he started to thrust into him, long deep thrusts that Zachary knew he would feel later, the rim of his hole sensitive and clenching each time Chris moved in and out of him.

Zachary gasped softly as Chris grunted, gaining speed and strength as his thrusts became faster and erratic. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself roughly in time to Chris’s movements. He flung his lower body upwards as Chris stroked into him, catching his rhythm now and shivering in pleasure.

Chris let out a noisy moan and then pressed his teeth against Zachary’s neck, biting down hard. The pain and the pleasure drove him and he came into his hand, mindless and aching and filled with something so deliciously good that he couldn’t help but cry out and jerk against Chris over and over again.

Everything became clear and he turned his head to look at the panting werewolf beside him. Chris’s eyes were closed, long eyelashes glancing against the skin of his tanned cheeks. He was thin, but had warm muscles at the right places. Zachary itched to touch the sharp ridge of hip bone under the delicate skin.

Chris turned to look at him, his expression guarded as he waited for Zachary to say something.

“Hi,” he said, a small smile forming on his lips. “I’m Zachary John Quinto. Zach.”

“Chris—Christopher Whitelaw Pine.”

Zachary nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Chris Pine.”

He watched as Chris smiled, turning on his side to face Zachary. “I’m pre-law at Berkeley.”

“Theatre at Carnegie Mellon.”

“Figures we’d end up on opposite sides of the country,” Chris said, stroking his fingertips down Zachary’s chest hair. “Just my luck that you’ll be so far away.”

“You could always transfer to CMU.”

“Or you could transfer to Berkeley, more practical if you want to go into acting.”

Zachary chuckled. “But CMU is a better school than Berkeley.”

Chris laughed and nudged his knee at Zachary’s thigh. “I didn’t know you’d be such a snob.”

“School loyalty,” he claimed, smiling. “I’m from Pennsylvania.”

“California, born and bred. Though I think I want to go to law school in Texas.”

“Why Texas?”

Chris gave a small grin. “I met the Dallas Alpha-heir, this were named Jensen Ackles, at a seminar for werewolf law reform. When he takes over the Dallas pack, I think he’s going to make some major changes to our laws and I want to help him.”

Zachary reached out and ran his hand over Chris’s narrow hip, letting his fingers stroke the bone. “Sounds like you have a plan worked out.” He met Chris’s eyes. “How do I fit into them?”

“I’ll follow you wherever you want to go.”

“I’m pretty sure there are some wonderful theatres in Dallas.”

Chris rubbed his face against Zachary’s neck. “I’m in my last year at Berkeley…otherwise I’d transfer to CMU today.”

“It’s just a year,” he said, softly. “We’ll talk and Skype and text and email. We can fly out to visit each other.”

“Can I give you my collar?” Chris said, earnestly. Zachary thought he looked so young.

“You carry a spare collar with you?”

Chris made a face. “No, but I’m sure there are stores here that sell them.” He traced across Zachary’s neck. “It’ll be my promise to you.”

Zachary was surprised and he stared at Chris for a long moment. “You’d claim me and put your life on hold?”

“Trust me, it’s not a sacrifice.”

“Then I accept,” he said, sliding across the bed and kissing Chris, thoroughly memorizing his scent.

Tbc…


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

Zachary was smiling dreamily out the window as Matt drove them back to school. He sighed, his hand reaching up to touch the collar that Chris put on him. It was a simple collar made from woven strands of black leather and Chris had put it on him in Zachary’s hotel room, frowning in concentration as his hands shook trying to put the clasp on. Afterwards, they had taken their time, touching and kissing and whispering the things that they wanted for their lives. It was so utterly romantic and _perfect_. It was exactly what he always hoped it to be.

He sighed again and Matt let out a displeased growl. He turned and looked at his friend. “Are you okay?”

Matt’s hands clenched the steering wheel but he let out a deep breath, the tension leaving his body. “Yeah. Sorry. I mean, I’m just a little distracted. I can…his scent is all over you and I, uh, I can still…smell him on me, too.”

Zachary raised his eyebrow. “If you think I’m going to hold that against you, I’m not. I mean, we can’t fight our instincts and…you helped both of us. He really would’ve hurt me if you hadn’t been there.”

“I’m glad you found someone,” Matt said, turning his head to give Zachary a real smile. “I’m glad you’re bonded. You’re the kind of Beta that any Alpha would want. He’s lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, Matt,” he said, softly. “That means a lot to me.”

He bit his lip and looked out at the highway, not knowing how to say what was in his heart – that Matt deserved to be loved, too; that there was a werewolf for him, too.

“I’m glad it’s not going to be awkward between us,” Matt said, his voice tinged with a bit of longing.

Zachary glanced at him and grinned. “When Chris comes to visit, I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see you again.”

Matt laughed, the sound joyous. “Did you just invite me to a threesome, Zachary? I’m shocked!”

“No, you’re not,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And don’t tell me this was the first time you’ve ever been invited to a threesome.”

He watched as Matt bit back his smile, shaking his head slightly. “Thank you, but it’s okay, Zach. I don’t need pity sex.”

“I think it’ll be hot. I don’t remember everything that happened, just images and scents, but I bet that it was sexy as hell.”

He leaned back in his seat as Matt laughed again, making a face at Zachary. “Well, since you were kind of busy getting bonded, I actually went back to the convention and let me tell you, people are really into this Star Trek stuff…”

***

Matt dropped Zachary off at his apartment but instead of going home, he decided to stop by his favorite local 24-hour diner in Shadyside. It was farther from campus so it wouldn’t be packed with after party students looking for food before trying to sober up for class. At two in the morning, Matt didn’t expect to see anyone and he really wanted to just have a couple of hours to himself. The drive back to the Pitts was fairly easy, if not for the amount of pheromones that Zachary was putting out. He really was happy for his friend; he’d never begrudge anyone finding their mate. But he was glad to finally have Zachary back at home and he could air out his car for a few hours.

As expected, the diner only had a couple of people – the die hard locals – sitting apart in various booths. He smiled at the late shift waitress, Glenda, and made his way to the counter.

“Hey, kiddo,” she said, pouring him a cup of coffee. “Want your usual?”

“Yeah, thank you, Gee.” He smiled at her, drinking the coffee carefully. He took a deep breath and frowned, recognizing the scent of a werewolf.

He turned in his stool to see Professor Tim DeKay sitting at a booth near the back of the diner. He was staring at Matt, a small frown on his face. Matt took a deep breath and told himself to stop being a coward. He picked up his coffee cup and walked slowly towards the back booth.

“Hi, Professor DeKay,” he said, grinning slightly.

“Are you an early bird or just getting in?”

“Just getting in,” he said, gesturing to the empty booth bench across from the professor. “May I join you?”

“Of course,” Tim said, tightly.

Matt sat down and placed his cup on the table. “I didn’t know you knew about this place. I usually come here two or three times a week.”

The professor sniffed, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I know.”

“You know?” He said, puzzled by the professor’s unfriendly demeanor. Dr DeKay was well known for being a cheerful and friendly professor on campus. “What do you—“

“Jesus, Matt, don’t take this the wrong way but you stink of sex,” he said, growling slightly. “And not just a Beta, but an Alpha. Had a good night, did you?”

Matt stared at him, completely taken aback. Was he—was he jealous? He swallowed and sat back on the booth. “I don’t think it’s any of your business, professor.”

“Isn’t it?” Tim said, leaning forward. “You’ve been chasing me ever since I got here, but I stayed away because I don’t date students. I was waiting to see how things would go once you graduated and I knew you were waiting.” He snorted, sitting back and staring at Matt. “I guess the wait was taking too long for you.”

He frowned, gritting his teeth. “First of all, it’s not what you think. I got caught up in helping a friend of mine and—anyway, it’s not because I got tired of waiting. I’ve been celibate for nearly _two_ years and—“ He blinked, looking at the professor. “You were waiting for me to graduate?”

Tim sighed, running his hand down his face. “Look, Matt—“

Matt got out of the booth and sat down next to Tim, pressed close to him. He leaned forward and kissed Tim, a soft press of lips. He inhaled deeply, scenting the older werewolf, and let out a little whimper of need.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of my position at the university—“

“They make allowances if a student and teacher bonds,” he said, hastily. “I won’t take any of your classes. It’s not some seedy affair between a professor and a student. It’s a mating. The university will adjust for us and they’ll make sure everything is above board.”

Tim chuckled, running his hand over Matt’s hair. “So I take it that this is something you’re interested in pursuing…for the long term.”

“God, yes.”

“I don’t like it when you’re wearing someone else’s scent.”

Matt sighed, tucking his face against Tim’s neck. “I promise that it was just a one time thing. I’ll explain later. I just…I need to bite you.”

“Go ahead, Alpha,” Tim whispered, wrapping his arm behind Matt’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Matt grinned, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist, holding him close. “Beta.” He growled a little, full of pleasure and want and love. He nipped at Tim’s neck, licking the firm muscle underneath, and rubbed the side of his face against Tim, marking him with his scent. Matt wasn’t one to display his affections in public, but just this once, just a little nibble to show that Tim was his…he could have this for himself.

“I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you,” he murmured, cuddling against Tim and grinning widely.

Tim chuckled, letting out a happy sigh. “I’m going to have my hands full with you, aren’t I?”

Matt smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The End.


End file.
